Departamento 512
by Diana Cullen Germanotta
Summary: El chico del departamento 512 —mi obsesión— nuevamente está ejecutando su piano. La melodía es tan dulce, tan armónica… ¿Cómo eres chico? Déjame conocerte.


_**Beteado por : **Gaby Miranda__ (BETA FFAD)_

_www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes pertenecen a la reina Sthephenie Meyer_

_Hola! ¿Como estan? Aqui esta un OS con un poco de lemmon *cara de pervertida* Hace bastante tiempo que lo escribi cuando estaba viajando con mi papa y PUM me viene a la cabeza esto (No el lemmon) _

_ Y bueno... _

* * *

_Departamento 512_

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 18 años y vivo en el edificio _The Fall _de la ciudad de Nueva York, mi departamento es el numero 511. Estoy estudiando _Letters&Arts_ y bueno… tengo una pequeña obsesión con mi nuevo vecino, ni siquiera conozco su nombre, lo he visto una vez en toda mi vida y fue desde lejos, la única cosa de la cual estoy segura y es la causante de mi obsesión es que toca el piano, de una forma dulce y armoniosa.

Me encuentro tirada en mi cama entre almohadones con el televisor encendido y la notebook encima de mí. Estoy terminando de escribir un ensayo sobre la teoría de los músicos, sumamente interesante; la noche pasada fui a un bar para hablar con alguno de los cantantes de allí, conocí a Jasper Withlock un joven cantautor de blues, a Rosalie Hale una dulce y despampanante violinista y a Emmet Cullen un gran guitarrista hice una amistad con todos ellos, que por cosas del destino estaban emparentados; Jasper Withlock es novio de Alice Cullen que es hermana melliza de Emmet Cullen y a su vez Emmet Cullen es novio de Rosalie Hale que a la vez es mejor amiga de Alice Cullen.

En fin, todos forman una gran familia. Continuando, ayer se vieron muy gustosos con la entrevista que les había hecho y me invitaron para volver hoy, con gusto acepté la invitación, por las noches nunca tenía cosas que hacer.

Escucho unas suaves notas de piano provenientes del departamento de al lado, ¡bien! Mi vecino está volviendo a tocar. Mi vecino es alguien totalmente cerrado —aparentemente —nunca he hablado con él, pero eso es lo que percibo; todas las tardes se pasa tocando suaves melodías, eso es lo que me trae loca, loca por él. Si lo sé, es totalmente patético enamorarse de alguien a quien solo has visto una vez y desde lejos, pero es lo que hay.

Al instante me doy cuenta de la melodía que está tocando:_ Clocks_ de _Coldplay_. Me levanto de un tirón, casi se me cae la notebook pero logro atraparla antes de que caiga y corro a la pared, pego la oreja y empiezo a embriagarme con la dulce melodía. La canción para y cambia de rumbo ahora está tocando _One and Only_ de _Adele._

Mierda — Susurro y seco las estúpidas lágrimas que caen de mis ojos. Desde que he escuchado esa música me he enamorado de ella —Doble mierda.

Me aparto de golpe de la pared y me voy al baño, realmente soy una completa estúpida al obsesionarme con el vecino. Tal vez si lo conozco terminaría toda esta cosa de la obsesión, una vez Angela me dijo: "A la medida que es imposible algo o alguien, te obsesionas mucho más con esto". Espero que sea verdad, porque ya no aguanto esto de andar escuchando melodías a través de las paredes.

Vamos Isabella, tu puedes lograrlo — Me digo para darme coraje.

Todavía escuchando la melodía, ideo un plan: Ponerme lo más guapa y natural posible, no soy de las que anda con kilos de maquillaje sobre la cara, ir a pedirle algo y de paso preguntarle su nombre, y mi obsesión acaba.

Me doy una ducha rápidamente, me lavo la cabeza con mi champú de fresas. Al salir del baño corro por todo el departamento envuelta en una toalla buscando mis cosas.

¡Mierda! — Grito al no encontrar mi par de tenis, me doy por vencida y tomo mis vans blancas.

Me enfundo en unos leggins negros, visto una musculosa rosa combinadas con una camisa a cuadros Black&White y calzo mis vans blancas, ato mi cabello en una coleta y dejo que mi flequillo largo quede un poco afuera. Me miro en el espejo y me doy una nota: 9.

Tomo mi bolso y cargo en él mi equipo de entrevista (Bloc, celular, bolígrafo) y me dirijo a la puerta, para cerrarla con cuidado, en todo este trayecto me siento observada. ¿Quién carajos me va a observar? Con lo parecida a la gente normal que soy; no tengo nada digno de observar: pelo castaño, largo y ondulado, ojos grandes y de color chocolate, tez blanca, 1,62 de altura, adicta a la lectura, antisocial.

Decido ignorar por completo este sentimiento de –me-están-observando–, giro sobre mis talones y voy hacia las escaleras, antes de bajar miro la puerta 512. Suspiro y bajo corriendo los tres pisos.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o

Me siento totalmente acalorada.

Hace cuestión de dos horas que he llegado al bar y he tomado un poco de esta bebida, ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cosmopolitan? Sí, esa. En realidad he tomado como 3 copas de esta y presiento que ya estoy más o menos borracha, no acostumbro a tomar mucho y en esto salgo.

¡Oye Alice! — Grito, puedo notar perfectamente que mi voz es un poco rara —, ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Quiero mover el bote!

Alice que está en igual condición que la mía, se levanta y me acompaña a la pista del baile. Suena una música bastante bailable, creo que es una de David Guetta, Nicki Minaj y Flo Rida. Sin darme cuenta me encuentro moviendo las caderas, los brazos la cabeza al compas de la música. Siento una mano en mis caderas y me sobresalto, me separo de inmediato y giro para ver a la persona —no puedo dejar mis manos quietas. —Un chico, de tez morena con marcados músculos que se veían a través de la musculosa blanca que traía ceñida al torso ¡oh, esperen! Creo que se me ha caído una baba, pero este tipo me tocó sin permiso previo y eso No. Hacen. Los. Caballeros.

¿Qui-quién eres?

Jacob, Jacob Black preciosura — Me mira con puro deseo en los ojos. Intenté alejarme de él, pero me tomó del codo y me acercó. — ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa? Puedes mostrarme ese moviendo de caderas en privado.

No — Dije en un susurro, podría estar borracha ¡sí! Pero no estaba loca.

Claro que si preciosa, ven para acá que quiero probar esos labios tuyos — Ronronea, sentí asco. Intenté zafarme pero él me acercó más, tanto que pude sentir a su "amiguito" muy presente.

Suéltame — Dije con furia y marcando cada sílaba.

No, tú vienes conmigo. Quieras o no — Me arrastra hacia afuera del club. Realmente esperaba que mis nuevos amigos se percataran de este arrastramiento y vinieran a rescatarme. Llegamos al lado de un ¿BMW? Sí, era un BMW color negro. Jacob se descuidó un poco para poder tomar las llaves y yo aproveché esto para correr de nuevo hasta el bar; Alice me escucharía. Entré como una maniática al bar en busca de mis amigos, como no los encontré en la pista fui a la mesa en la que estábamos hace unas horas y ¡sorpresa! Ellos ya no estaban allí, en su lugar estaba tres chicas charlando animadamente.

Er, disculpen señoritas ¿estaba alguien aquí cuando llegaron? Me refiero a la mesa.

Si, el cantante rubio con su novia la de pelo negro, el guitarrista musculoso y su novia la rubia ¡uf! El chico ese se estaba devorando literalmente a su novia — Me respondió una morena de ojos verdes ¿vieron? Hay morenas con ojos claros y yo aquí con los orbes chocolates.

¡Ugh! Gracias, supongo — Digo y me retiro. Ahora ¿Qué mierda voy a hacer? No tengo coche, porque me prometieron que me traerían y mi bolso esta con Alice. Entonces tomo la decisión más estúpida, intentar llegar caminando; conozco el camino, pero estoy medio ebria y vulnerable.

Salí dando pequeños saltitos ¿alguna vez ya se fijaron en la cantidad de vidrio que hay en el piso? ¡Puff! A leguas se notaba que este lugar no se limpiaba NUNCA. Menos mal que esta zona era más iluminada, porque juro que me daba un paro si no; el lugar estaba totalmente tenebroso.

¿Para donde tan sola belleza? — Me dijo un hombre de bastante altura que estaba recostado por el muro. Me estremecí y aceleré el paso. Pude notar como una luz brillante me alumbraba, me asusté y miré hacia la luz.

Un hermoso _Aston Martin _color plateado me alumbraba con sus faroles delanteros, el lujoso automóvil para y un chico baja de él. No pude distinguir muy bien al conductor debido a la luz, lo que pude notar fue que: era alto, de pelo despeinado y este brillaba.

¿Isabella? — Dice y se me acerca. Sentí mi corazón parar por un instante, era mi vecino, el del departamento 512; se acerca más y me susurra. — Vamos, te llevo a casa que es peligroso.

En el estado en el que me encontraba solo logré asentir con la cabeza y seguirlo. El muy caballeroso, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, la cierra y luego se subió de su lado.

Perdón, no me presente. Mi nombre es Edward Masen y bueno soy tu vecino — Lo miré y pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Un gusto Edward, por lo que escuché, umh… ya sabes mi nombre, pero igual me presento. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, prefiero que me llamen Bella.

_Bella_ — Mi nombre en sus labios sonaban como una dulce melodía, nunca tuve tantas ganas de ser llamada una y otra vez. El sonrió y yo automáticamente también.

Espero que no te moleste mi pregunta _Bella_, pero ¿Qué haces por aquí, a estas horas? — Reprimí un gemido cuando sentí una punzada en la sien. Carraspee y respondí con voz seca.

Mis amigos me invitaron a pasar una velada con ellos, pero luego me abandonaron un poco ebria, sin bolso y sin coche ¿puedes creerlo? — Me quejé y tuve que culpar al estado en el que me encontraba. — Perdón, no sé qué me pasa. No soy de las que se quejan en público.

No te preocupes _Bella_, que yo soy tu salvador — Lo miré y me guiñó un ojo ¡ME GUIÑÓ! ¿Pueden creerlo? Yo, no. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada. — Mira ya estamos llegando.

¡Oh! Gracias Edward no sé ni cómo empezar a agradecértelo.

No hay de que — Me sonrió con ternura. ¡Esperen! Creo que mis piernas tiemblan.

Edward estaciona su vehículo en el estacionamiento del edificio y se baja rápidamente a abrirme la puerta, me ofrece la mano y yo gustosa acepto.

Gracias de nuevo — Dije con sinceridad y le dedico una sonrisa. El hizo un gesto con los hombros, haciendo como que no era nada.

Vamos, te voy a acompañar hasta la puerta — Asentí.

Mientras subíamos las escaleras charlamos amenamente, me preguntó que estudiaba y luego él me comentó que le encantaba leer también, me pregunta si el volvo era mío.

¡Sip! Es un _Volvo S60R_ — Respondí con orgullo — ¿Y el Aston es tuyo?

Sí, es un _Aston Martin V12 Vanquish_ — Respondió con el mismo orgullo que yo.

¡Vaya! Veo que los dos amamos a nuestros vehículos.

Creo que sí. Mira ya estamos en nuestro pasillo — Señala y entonces caí en cuenta de que no tenía mi jodida llave. Disimulé lo mas que pude, luego de que entrara a su departamento me iría al de Angela que quedaba a dos cuadras de aquí. Llegamos a mi jodida puerta y le sonreí.

Gracias de nuevo

No hay de que — Me besa en la mejilla y se va hacia su puerta. — Que tengas una linda noche.

Igualmente — cierra la puerta de su departamento y yo me desplomé en el piso. Tenía un dolor de cabeza voraz. Decidí ir a hablar con el dueño para ver si me daba la llave de mi departamento.

….

Lo siento señorita Swan. Yo no tengo ninguna llave de algún departamento — Me respondió este viejo panzón al que llamaban "Eli", Jodido Eleazar. Sin energías me arrastré hacia el pasillo de mi departamento y vi algo muy muy raro.

Edward escuchando a través de la puerta de mi departamento.

¿Edward? — Pregunté alzando una octava el volumen de mi voz. Él se sobresalta, me mira y se pone colorado.

¿Qué-que-que haces allí? — Pregunta él. Levanto una de mis cejas y coloco mis manos sobre mi cintura.

Es lo que yo me pregunto.

¡Mierda! — Murmura y se me acerca en zancadas —. Es que… escuché un ruido raro por afuera y me preocupe por ti.

¡Ah!

¿Por qué no estás en tu departamento?

Es que… — Suspire resignada, no era muy buena mintiendo. —No tengo llaves, se quedaron en mi bolso y fui a hablar con "Eli" para pedirle una de repuesto.

Si quieras puedes quedarte en el mío — Se ofrece y me sonrojo.

No creo que me contenga — Susurré mas para mí. Cuando me di cuenta de que lo había escuchado me puse más colorada.

¿Qué pasa si no quiero que te contengas? — Dijo divertido. Me enojé y lo empujé, ya me había enojado y enseguida llegaba el vómito verbal. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando me enojaba venia el vómito verbal sin filtro alguno.

¡No juegues Edward! Desde que te vi la primera vez, vengo obsesionándome contigo ¡Te escucho tocar todas las tardes! Y eres malditamente perfecto ¡No aguanto más! ¡Estoy enamorada de ti! — Grité con fuerzas y empecé a llorar. —Y es estúpido, porque apenas te conozco.

ssshhhhh — Susurra y me abraza. Eso no me lo esperé ni un poco ¿No debería botarme y expulsarme del edificio? Yo creo que sí, le acababa de confesar que lo escuchaba cada tarde tocar. Me zafo de su abrazo y lo miro, soy consciente de que mis ojos están rojos e hinchados y de que mi pelo esta hecho un lio.

Déjame hacer algo — Digo y estampo mis labios contra los suyos pero antes de que siquiera le dé tiempo de rechazarme me separo y bajo las escaleras corriendo. Puedo escuchar que me llama, pero corro lo más rápido que puedo y voy hasta el edificio en donde vive Angela.

¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? — Me pregunta Angela. No tengo idea de la hora que es, pero creo que es muy muy tarde debido a que Angela está con pijama y con el pelo revuelto, solo espero que Ben y ella no estén ¡ejem!.

Me encontré con mi vecino, el del 512 — La sonrisa de Angela aumentó. — Él me encontró cuando volvía de un bar, estaba borracha, me llevó al edificio, me dejó en mi puerta y se metió al suyo. No tenía mis llaves porque Alice se las llevó con mi bolsa, entonces me fui a hablar con Eli y cuando volví lo encontré escuchando a través de mi puerta ¡MI PUERTA! Le pregunté que hacia allí y él me preguntó qué hacía yo afuera. Entonces le grité que estaba enamorada de él.

¡Oh Dios Mío! — Grita Angela y yo salto encima de ella y tapo su boca con mi mano.

¡Calla! — Digo — ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

Claro Bella — abre toda la puerta y me jala del brazo —. Pasa; puedes dormir en mi habitación. Colocaré un colchón de aire en el piso y si quieres podemos comer chocolate.

Er… estoy cansada Ang. Solo quiero dormir ¿vale? — Ella asiente comprendiendo y me guía hasta su habitación. Allí la ayudo a inflar el colchón y prácticamente al tocar el colchón me quedo dormida.

Pasó la noche llorando en silencio, fue una insensatez de mi parte decirle eso a Edward ¿Qué carajos pensará de mí? No lo sé, pero no me arriesgaré a averiguarlo ¡Ni siquiera sé si tiene novia! Frustrada me levanto del colchón y escribo una nota para Angela:

_Angela gracias por tu hospitalidad. Estaré en mi departamento. _

_Te quiero. _

_Bella Swan._

Al llegar a mi edifico encuentro al de seguridad, su nombre es Stefan, tiene unos 40 años y es extremadamente dulce.

Buenos días Stef — Lo saludo, él sonríe y me mira con una ceja alzada.

¿Noche alocada Señorita Swan?

Algo así ¿podrías darme la llave de repuesto de mi departamento?

Claro que sí — Mira adentro de su caseta una tabla con llaves, toma una y me la entrega.

Gracias.

No hay de qué, que tenga un lindo día.

Igualmente Stef.

Subo corriendo las escaleras y cuando llego al pasillo miro a ambos lados como si de asaltar un banco se tratara, cuando veo que "no hay muros en la costa" corro hacia la puerta, introduzco la llave en la cerradura y entro de un tirón a mi hogar. Decido darme un baño y luego me lleno una taza con leche y cereales, prácticamente mastico cereal por cereal porque cuando termino ya son las 10:00 de la mañana.

¡Isabella! — Escucho mi nombre a través de la pared derecha. Es Edward — Bella necesitamos hablar.

Me quedo estática, no respondo al llamado. Voy lentamente hasta mi cama y me tiro allí a llorar, por unas tres horas más…

Llega la hora del almuerzo y me como un miserable pedazo de sándwich, no estoy con hambre.

¿Bella? ¿Ya has almorzado? — Pregunta Edward a través de la pared, reprimo un gemido y me tiro nuevamente a la cama pero esta vez es para darle los toques finales a mi trabajo. Luego me entretengo con el Facebook, me rio un poco a ver las fotos alocadas que ha posteado Alice, converso un poco con mi buen amigo Mike Newton; luego, conectamos la webcam para que pueda ver a mi amiga y esposa suya Jessica acostada en la cama con una panza de 6 meses. Ella tiene 23 años y está casada con Mike hace 3 años, ahora están a punto de dar a luz a dos bebés, una niña y un niño.

Verifico la hora y veo que ya son las 17:00 hrs opto por correr para liberar mi mente. Visto mi regata blanca y mis pantalones para yoga, luego calzó mi tenis Nike y salgo a correr.

Corro y corro lo más rápido que puedo alrededor del Central Park, hasta que me siento muy agotada y me siento en uno de los tantos bancos esparcidos por el ancho y largo del parque. Sin ser consciente de ello me mojo porque ha empezado a llover y es una lluvia fuerte. Retomo mi camino, pero esta vez caminando no me importa quedarme bajo la lluvia ¡realmente la amo! Me siento purificada por ella.

Llego empapada y chorreando al edificio, Stefan me mira con una sonrisa graciosa en la cara, le sonrió levemente para luego subir las escaleras y por segunda vez en esta semana encuentro a Edward con la oreja pegada a la puerta de mi hogar, tomo un fuerte suspiro. El se gira y me ve.

¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Por qué estas empapada? — Me acerco lentamente a él y luego me doy cuenta de lo que me ha preguntado "¿Quieres ser mi novia?".

¿Qué si quiero ser tu qué?

¿Quieres ser mi novia? Ayer quise pedírtelo, pero no me diste tiempo y no pude seguirte. Yo también he estado un poco obsesionado contigo y cuando me besaste ¡mierda! Fue el mejor jodido beso robado que me han dado en toda la vida ¿entiendes? Chica TE AMO — Sentí mis piernas fallecer ¡Él me amaba! ¡Me amaba!

Mierda, sí ¡Sí QUIERO SER TU NOVIA! Te amo — Él se me acerca en dos zancadas y me besa con pasión. Luego me abraza y me alza, enredo mis piernas en su cadera y correspondo al apasionado beso.

¿Estás segura? — Me pregunta Edward al separarse un poco, claro mientras yo besaba y chupaba su cuello.

Más que segura. Ahora… — Dejo un último beso en su cuello — Soy virgen.

Es todo lo que esperaba — Me baja de sus caderas, pero rápidamente me abraza.

¿Qué carajos? — Gruñí y sentí algunas lágrimas en mis ojos — Claro, no me quieres porque estoy pura.

¡No! No es eso princesa — Toma mi cara con sus dos manos y me besa en la frente — Quiero que sea especial.

¡Quiero que sea ahora! ¡Contigo! Nada de especial ¿entendido?

Bella…

¡NO! Ahora — Lo besé y él me alzó, enredo mis piernas a sus caderas y le mordisqueo el labio.

¿Dónde? — Me besa — ¿En la tuya o en la mía?

En la tuya — Digo y él directamente me lleva a su departamento. Ni siquiera me fijo en el color de la pared, lo único que llama mi atención son sus sabrosos labios y su fuerte espalda.

Me baja de su cintura, me toma de la mano y me lleva a lo que supongo que es su habitación.

Estoy protegida y obviamente estoy limpia — Digo.

Estoy limpio ¿lo hacemos sin protección? — Asiento con mi cabeza y prácticamente me tiro sobre él. El aterriza justo en la cama, me toma de la cintura, me gira así quedando encima de mí.

Puedo sentir su cuerpo a cada parte del mío, déjame decirte que es ¡FUERTE! Y su amiguito se siente muy duro sobre mi estomago. Poco a poco nos quitamos la ropa dejando rastros de besos mojados.

Eres hermosa — Susurra cuando me ve totalmente expuesta ante él. Yo me sonrojo y lo recorro con la mirada, entonces me encuentro con su polla tamaño extra grande ¿Se supone que ese monumento debe caber en mi? él no se da cuenta de su "pequeño" problema y continúa besándome. Luego posiciona su miembro en mi entrada. Yo dejo de respirar — ¿Segura?

Sí, hazlo — Susurro y él me penetra lenta y armoniosamente. Siento un pequeño desgarre y las lágrimas escosen mi rostro.

¿Qué pasa princesa? — Me pregunta con preocupación latente. Seca algunas lágrimas con besos y me mira a los ojos — ¿Paramos?

No, creo que es normal — Digo y me acomodo mejor. Él se mece lentamente y luego ¡bum! Siento que necesito mas ritmo, más el — Mas. Rápido. Edward.

Si voy más rápido no creo que pueda parar después.

Me encantaría que dejaras de controlarte y que no pararas nunca — Digo con voz seductora.

Eres mi perdición — Dice y nos perdemos en gemidos y orgasmos.

La mañana siguiente…

Amanezco en los brazos de Edward completamente desnudos –los dos– y con el pelo mas desarreglado que de costumbre.

Buenos días pequeña parlanchina — Dice Edward, me quedo helada ¿Qué mierdas habré dicho?

Buenos días ¿Qué he dicho? — Lo miro y no me aguanto, es que esos labios son muy muy apetecibles.

Has dicho: "Nunca me arrepentiré de haberme obsesionado con Edward. Es el mejor hombre" — Me sonrojo y tapo mi cara con una almohada. Él retira la almohada y me besa en los labios.

¿Sabes? Tampoco, nunca me arrepentiré de haberme obsesionado contigo. Ayer no te conté todo, pero yo te veía salir TODOS los días por esta ventana — Apunta la ventana — Y no me arrepiento.

Nos reímos a carcajadas y luego nos preparamos el desayuno. Salgo de su departamento con su ropa y me meto al mío seguida del hombre más hermoso del mundo.

He tenido sueños en donde me metía a tu casa — Me dice él y me besa.

¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues ahora husmea todo lo que quieras. Mientras yo me cambio.

¿Te ayudo? — Pregunta seductoramente, niego con la cabeza y voy a cambiar.

Escojo un vestido sencillo de color azul cielo con diseños de color blanco, me quedo descalza. Cuando voy a mi sala encuentro a Edward sentado cómodamente en el sofá mirando alrededor.

Oye hermoso, ven y bésame — Él me sonríe y se acerca a mí.

Estás bellísima, princesa — Y se acerca para besarme, pero como no todo es de color de rosas. Se escuchan golpes en la puerta.

¡Ya voy! — Grito y voy en zancadas hacia la puerta. Al abrirla encuentro a Alice y Jasper — Hola.

Hola Bellita, es un gusto verte aquí — Dice Alice y se mete a mi departamento. Mira a Edward sentado en mi sofá con los ojos abiertos, luego gira sobre sus talones y me mira con ojos expectantes — ¿Quién es?

El chico del departamento 512 — Digo y voy a abrazar a Edward — Mi novio.

_FIN _

_Por ahora…_

* * *

AAAAAAH! ¿Que les parecio? ¿Bella muy aventada? Que se yo, espero que les guste; porque es para ustedes :D

Kisses

Diana'


End file.
